


where to start?

by justjeongie



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Loves Link, F/F, F/M, Feelings, First Kiss, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Memory Loss, Pining, Post-Canon, they are just babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjeongie/pseuds/justjeongie
Summary: What do you do when the entire kingdom seems to be in love with you, but you don't know the first thing about love?
Relationships: Link/Paya (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Paya/Zelda (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Link always wondered if things would’ve been different had Mipha survived. Even years after the calamity was defeated and Hyrule was free again, Link’s memories would come crashing back to him. Memories of old friends or training sessions or even his family. His father and sister. Some were more overwhelming than others. Some were a simple glimpse into his past relationships. He chose to let them remain memories. There was no point in being attached to the past when the present attention. It was like a fresh start, a new life. 

“Do you remember anything else about her?” A voice shook him out of his thoughts. Link almost forgot about the large body seated next to him and turned to the Zora with a lost expression. He knew exactly what Sidon was asking about, and prayed to Hylia every night that he would stop, but he couldn’t deny the poor creature stories of the sister he never knew. 

“Not much.” He answered honestly. Sidon’s face dropped as he turned to watch the sunset over the ocean. They were perched on a small rock in the shallow water, a decayed guardian looming to the side of them, a constant reminder of the tragedy. 

“I only ever hear stories about her. I wish I could remember her. Hylia, I wish I could’ve helped at least a little bit.” Sidon shook his head in frustration. It seemed like they had the same conversation a million times as if they were caught in a never-ending loop of mourning and pain. 

When the two first met, Link had no idea how much emotional baggage Sidon was carrying, he seemed so strong. He would apologize if he showed weakness to the hero, and never failed to maintain a smile on his face trying to keep both Link and his people in high hopes that things would be better someday. It wasn’t until Link visited the domain after the calamity when Sidon opened up a little more to him. They grew closer, sharing more secrets with each other every day. Zelda once told him that he was silent 100 years ago to hide his burdens and not put them on anyone else, but now Sidon helped, and they shared their stories every day. The way Sidon always felt pressured to live up to his sister’s name or how he would risk life and limb to protect even a single Zora from demise. He told tales of the monsters he’s had to fight from the domain, including the lynel that perched on top of the mountain that wandered a little too close, which put him in the infirmary for about a month from the shock arrows. Link shared his own tales as well. Sometimes before his long slumber and sometimes the events after. The terror of the possessed divine beasts and the chill of the champions spirits passing through them. Especially Mipha’s.

“She would be proud to see you now.” Link picked up a pebble and tossed it in the ocean, feeling the salty water wash up on his feet as the tide rolled in. 

“I’m sorry for being such a downer. I apologize, Link.” Sidon turned and grinned at the Hylian before patting Link’s hand with his own. A sign of assurance that he would be okay. “I hear things are coming along well in Castle Town.” He quickly changed the subject.

“Yeah, Zelda has us working around the clock. We have species from all over Hyrule helping and there are already some folks living there. It’s a lot less lively than I remember though.” Link explained with a hazy smile on his face. He wondered if things would ever return to the ‘normal’ he once knew. Though, things weren’t very normal, to begin with. “You’re always welcome there.”

“I know. Zelda has reached out multiple times. There will be a great statue for each of the champions, Mipha included. And she wants me and father there when it is unveiled.”

“And will you go?” Link cocked his head inquisitively. 

“Of course.” Sidon nodded, “It would be rude if we didn’t.”

“But do you want to go?” Link leaned back on his elbows, the sun dipping beneath the surface. Sidon sighed.

“Of course I want to go.” He admitted half-heartedly. He did want to go, but he couldn’t figure out why he was so hesitant. 

“I can show you around. I know you don’t get out of Lanayru much.” Link offered. “I’ll be your escort.” Link joked, playfully hitting Sidon’s arm. The zora smiled for a moment before his face fell once more. “What’s wrong now?” Link didn’t mean to sound rude, but perhaps it came across that way.

“It must be nice being known as the Hero of Hyrule,” Sidon confessed softly, laughing a bit. 

“You’re a prince.” Link chuckled as he sat up before noticing the expression on Sidon’s face. 

“My people,” He started, pulling his knees up to his chin. It looked awkward with his large form. “They loved Mipha so much.”

“They love you too. What about your little fan club? Every Zora I’ve ever met only has good things to say about you.” Link spoke to the other, speaking only truths. “Why would you ever think anything less? I’ve told you time and time again that she would be so proud of you.”

“ _You_ loved her.” 

The only light illuminating the two was the faint glow of the moon overhead. Sidon wished he could see Link’s face, just to know what the hell he was thinking. In a moment of embarrassment, he tucked his head into his arms which were folded on his knees. He didn’t know why he suddenly decided to divulge his feelings out of nowhere. Maybe it was the atmosphere or that Link was so close to him but something inside of him needed to get this out. It felt like eons before Link even said anything, and the silence could’ve killed him.

“Sidon-”

“You don’t have to say anything,” Sidon mumbled into his arms. Link wasn’t sure what to do or say or even think. This all happened so suddenly. 

“I don’t know _what_ to say.” Link shook his head and shivered slightly as a gust of wind blew over them. 

“It’s getting cold out, we should head back to the domain.” 

Sidon stood on the rock and dived in the water before Link could say a word. He popped his head out of the water and gave a huge grin as he motioned for Link to hop on his back as they always did. Link sighed and gave a softer smile as he made his way onto Sidon before they zoomed off towards the domain.

Neither of them said anything the entire trip. The domain glowed in the distance as it always did, making Link feel comfortable as he felt water spray onto his face. He always felt sort of at home with the Zoras. Maybe it was because they knew him as Link, not just the hero. Zora, that were childhood friends rather than hylians who only knew him in legend. It was as if nothing had happened when he would speak with them. 

Sidon escorted him all the way to the inn and noted the many eyes watching them carefully as they always did. As if they knew something he didn’t. Link seemed to ignore them successfully but Sidon was on edge, wondering what on earth they could’ve been thinking about. There weren’t many visitors to the domain, as most hylians were finding a new home in Castle Town and rebuilding the ruins of Central Hyrule, so the inn became a lonely spot where only the owner could be found on occasion, aimlessly tidying up in case someone wandered in. Right now, the owner could be found drifting asleep in the pools the Zora’s called their beds. Mipha watched over the domain silently and Link couldn’t help but drift his eyes towards her statue. He remembered when he would find Sidon speaking to her night after night after everyone was sleeping. Back when Sidon would apologize for showing weakness to Link. 

“Will you be off tomorrow?” Sidon asked, placing a handful of rupees on the innkeeper’s desk for Link’s stay.

“I guess. I still need to visit Kakariko before I return to the castle. Impa has designated me to check into the village as well as her home while she helps us out. It’ll be nice to see everyone and I should make hast before Zelda worries.” Link jumped onto the nearest waterbed with Sidon following after and seating himself on the one adjacent to it. 

“She still worries about you, Champion?” Sidon snickered.

“Oh, absolutely.” Link laughed in response, throwing himself on his back, “More than she ever has. It’s not without reason though. I would be the same way if she wouldn’t loathe me for it.” 

Sidon nodded even though Link wasn’t looking. “She’s not one you need to look after anyways.”

“Exactly.” Link smiled thinking of the princess back home. 

“So are you two betrothed yet?” 

“What?” Link turned his attention to Sidon in pure surprise. “Where did that idea come from?”

“It just makes sense. I thought you two were a thing.” Sidon’s face softened as he dropped his barrier and started Link in the eyes.

“That’s no one else’s business other than mine and the princess’. I’m sure she would not appreciate being gossiped about.” Link’s face seemed stern and Sidon shrunk as he realized he may have crossed a line. “And I for one am not a fan of pointless rumors. As someone who is out in the spotlight, I’m sure you feel the same way.” 

“I apologize,” Sidon spoke softly, his eyes wide. “I was unaware that it was inappropriate of me to ask. I just assumed-”

“Just because we are friends does not mean you are allowed in our personal affairs.” Link sighed and ran his palms against the thin sheets to calm himself down. “I’m sorry for raising my voice. I understand you meant no malice but those kinds of rumors could be destructive to her reputation.” 

It was no question that wherever Zelda went, Link followed. Even after the calamity, Link vowed to remain her loyal knight and protect her no matter what. She saved his life, he owed her this. They were almost always seen together. Zelda hated being watched like a child, and Link knew she didn’t need it, but the company was nice. They had each other no matter what. No one in Hyrule has gone through what they have. No doubt, citizens would speculate their relationship. It was just talk amongst the kingdom, but when coming from someone of high standing, it could be dangerous. 

“We’re not betrothed. We aren’t together.” He admitted.

Sidon stood slowly, “I’m sorry. Truly.” He turned to face Link once more before smiling softly. “Goodnight.” He whispered loud enough for Link to hear over the waterfalls surrounding the domain. Link found himself watching Sidon as he walked away, unsure of how to feel.

-

“Master Link!” 

“How many times have I told you it’s just Link.” The Hylian chuckled as he climbed off his horse in front of Impa’s home. Paya had already rushed down the stairs to see him, brushing past the guards at the bottom who nodded politely to Link and said their own hello’s.

Paya may have become more comfortable around him over the past few months, but she was still Paya after all. He hadn’t kept track of her diary since before the defeat, but her crush on him was still very obvious. Impa even had a chat with him about how often she would ask about him. It was cute to him, and he couldn’t deny that he loved messing with her just a little bit. He pulled her into a hug and he could feel her face burn up against his chest before laughing once more. Paya felt faint feeling the vibrations through her cheek and quickly pulled away, flustered as ever. 

“Well,” She stuttered, putting on a smile as the people around them began to look. “Link. It’s good to see you. How is grandma?” 

“She’s great. She misses you.” 

“Tell her I miss her too.” She softened her expression. “Come inside.” She gestured towards the house and started walking with Link behind her. “And Zelda, how is she?”

“Busy. We all are. She likes to take her frustration out on me sometimes.” Link laughed, shaking his head thinking of the many times Zelda has lashed out at him before apologizing immediately. He looked over to Paya when they were in the door to see her face redder than it was before. “What’s wrong?” He asked, wondering what he could’ve possibly done to get her this way.

She cleared her throat before stammering, “I think that’s a bit of an, um, inappropriate topic to bring up.” She stared at the floor. Link glared at her, lost as ever before it hit him that maybe he should phrase his sentences better.

“No! I didn’t mean it that way,” Link started, feeling his own face get hot at what Paya was implying. “She just yells sometimes and-”

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” Paya waved her hands frantically, her eyes wide. “I didn’t mean to-” 

“It’s okay, I didn’t think it sounded that way.” He tired as she continued to apologize, not even slowing. “Paya. Paya!” He finally took hold of her shoulders to stop her motions. “It’s okay.” He squeezed her shoulders before releasing his grip as she sunk down. 

“Sorry,” She murmured, still red as the blood moon. 

“Paya, I didn’t mean for it to sound like that. It’s my fault.” He scratched the back of his neck bashfully as the two made an absolute spectacle of themselves. She cleared her throat and led him to a table with a couple of cups on it made for tea. They each decided on their own to let it go. “Thank you.”

“You must be so busy right now. Some sheikah have already talked about relocating to castle town. It’s amazing how fast everything is moving.” She poured their drinks and sat down, crossing her legs on the ground. He followed suit and took a sip of the cherry blossom tea that was given to him. He felt it warm his insides and soothe him, healing any wounds that may have surfaced from his trek to Kakariko. 

“Why don’t you come?” Link asked curiously, unsure why she stayed behind in the first place.

“Somebody has to watch the village. The Yiga clan has still been pretty active in these parts and although I know my people more than equipped to handle them, I still worry.” She explained. It was true for the most part. She would spare Link the details of how in love with him she is and how it would absolutely kill her inside to have to see him with Zelda every day. “Besides, I think it would be too hectic for me.”

“Right. Well, it wouldn’t hurt you to visit once in a while. You would be more than welcome. Zelda can’t stop talking about how you two would be excellent friends.” 

Paya noticed that Link spoke much more royally since the Calamity went away. Before he would mutter a few words, often quite rude, and be on his way. Her grandmother told her stories of the silent knight who she hoped to meet one day but meeting him was unlike what she ever imagined. The way he strolled in, his clothes torn to shreds, his hair matted and unkempt, his demeanor less than knightly. He would interrupt her prayers or barge in her room while she was writing in her diary. But Paya knew it was him. The one she was told about for years, but he was so different. Paya grew to like him though. She admired how brave he was, with no memories to his name, but was willing to face Ganon head-on and save the princess. He was more playful than she assumed. He liked to tease her, he liked to play tricks on her and push on her buttons. He seemed more like a childhood friend than the chosen hero. Once the kingdom was restored and calamity was no longer a threat, Link became more like his legend. He talked way more, but he had this air about him that made people recognize he was important. He was so handsome and looked so courageous, it was no wonder half of Hyrule was yearning for his love. 

Paya was just glad that he was the same Link with her. He was crude sometimes and picked on her for being shy. They were like old friends, but that never changed Paya’s feelings for him.

“Right.” She took a sip of her own tea and eyed the Hylian with a cautious gaze. She watched him scarf down a piece of cake that Koko had made when she heard Link was visiting. “Hungry?” She asked jokingly.

“Yes.” He smiled at her with a mouth full of food. Some things stay the same, Paya supposed. He swallowed and continued. “I didn’t pack much from Zora’s Domain. I wasn’t very interested in eating fish for a few days straight.”

Paya laughed. She was glad he didn’t waltz in smelling like fish. The Zora were lovely people, but she was never one for fish anyways. They sat and chatted for a while, consuming the spread Paya had prepared for the hero before Link sat up, sighing as he turned towards the door.

“I’m going to make my way around the village. Check-in with everyone, Impa’s orders.” He said as Paya stood beside him. “After that, I’ll check myself into the inn. I’ll come to say goodbye before leaving in the morning.” He explained his plan as Paya felt her face contort against her will.

“You’re staying at the inn?” She asked.

“Yeah, I don’t plan on traveling overnight.”

“Why not stay here?” She asks before her brain could tell her to shut up. Immediately, she felt her body shrink as she waited for Link to say anything.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother, I’m used to staying in-”

“Of course! I have lots of room and plus it gets lonely in this big house so it’s nice to have company.” She awkwardly laughed before fully comprehending what she was saying before she realized the implications it might’ve had. “If you want to! You don’t have to, I’m just offering.”

“Well, then I’ll see you in a bit.” He laughed, not even registering Paya’s nerves. Goddess, she would kill to be so brave.

-

Paya had set a pallet on the floor for herself with a bunch of pillows and blankets that were lying around for visitors who needed shelter. She would allow Link to have the bed, a favor for keeping her company and helping out so much. The least Paya could do was make him feel at home in their strange village. Besides, she liked sleeping on the floor. She wasn’t even flustered about sharing a room anymore. The time that he had watched over her while she slept, she felt safer than ever in her life. They were on opposite sides of the room so there was nothing to worry about. He was just a guest she was showing hospitality to. Nothing more, nothing less.

“Paya, I’m back.” She heard his voice echo from downstairs as she jumped and ran to greet him. “Look, everyone here is so generous! I had to get some pumpkins and they gave them to me for free! I’m also stocked up on arrows. That lady is so nice she always discounts them for me. Says that it’s the least she can do-” 

Link had his hands full of goodies that the people inhabiting Kakariko were glad to five to him. They loved Link, they all grew up on stories of the princess and her hero. When they met him, they were all in love with the boy who helped in any way he could. Even the smallest request was taken so seriously to him. Paya helped grab some food from him. 

“We’ll have a feast for dinner then!” He grinned. Should we head to the cooking pot?”

“I’m a terrible cook.” Paya sighed, shaking her head. 

Link laughed in response. “I know a recipe or two, come on.” He scooped up some ingredients and grabbed her hand as she was pulled along, her face red and flushed. 

-

Paya felt like she was going to burst. She had no idea Link knew how to cook so well, everything he made was so delicious. Some folks stopped by and Link made many dishes for the visitors but kept handing Paya dish after dish to try. She couldn’t refuse it. It would be rude to so she accepted as much as he gave her before she was face down on the picnic table. 

“If I knew you were this good of a chef, I would invite you over every day.” She groaned as Link put out the fire. The sun was setting and they had run out of the ingredients to Paya’s relief. 

“Come to the castle and I’ll make you any meal you desire.” He laughed, walking up to the girl hunched over the table.

“Don’t threaten me with a good time.” She muttered. Her guard was down now. She always warmed up to Link after a few hours with him. He felt more like a friend than a heroic figure she looked up to. She enjoyed his company, truly.

“Come on, let’s get back to your house.” He stretched his hand out again and Paya groaned before grabbing it and letting him take her back home. “What’s your favorite food?” He asked as they walked back to Impa’s.

“I don’t know. I like apples,” She pondered, “But that pumpkin stew you made was delicious, I think I would be content with only eating that forever.” 

Link smiled as they made their way up the stairs together entering the house. “I’ll have some made especially for you when you visit.”

“But I never-”

“There’s a celebration soon. Their unveiling statues of the champions from 100 years ago. There will be visitors from everywhere, you should come. Impa would love to see you. Zelda as well.” He explained once they were inside. Paya wasn’t sure what to say at the sudden request. “I would love to see you there.” He made eye contact with her as she stared, feeling hot again and maybe a little sick from the amount of food she ate. He watched her, waiting for a response.

“Um-”

“It’ll be a lot of fun.” 

“Sure. I’ll be there.” She managed, putting a smile on her face to keep from looking worried. “But only if I get more of that stew.”

-

“Paya, I am not sleeping in your bed, I’m fine on the floor really.” Link and Paya were standing off in the doorway of Paya’s room arguing for what felt like hours on this subject. “Don’t worry about me, I live in a castle.”

“Exactly, you deserve something nice and this is the most I can offer you, Link.” She fought back. Link sighed in frustration, unable to come up with the right words. “Do you not feel comfortable sleeping in my bed? If that’s the case, I understand but I don’t mind, truly, I wash the sheets in the creek all the time and those are fresh and it’s basically like-”

Paya was interrupted by Link suddenly pulling the sheets and pillows off of her bed and placing them on the ground, close to where Paya’s pallet was. He took a moment to organize the linen while Paya just watched. 

“Problem solved.” She smiled triumphantly. “We’ll both sleep down here.”

“So close?” She asked in a hushed tone.

“I can move it farther away.” He immediately went to move it but was stopped by Paya’s grip on his arm. He looked to see her eyes clenched shut.

“It’s okay. I trust you.” 

“Trust me?” He asked but she merely crawled into her mat on the floor. Link decided to follow into his own wordlessly. They sat in silence for a moment, only the sound of the waterfall outside rushing through Link’s head before Paya spoke up.

“I truly do not mean to be disrespectful,” She started, causing Link to panic for a moment. They were faced away from each other but even in the dark room, he wouldn’t be able to see her face. “I’m asking you this as a friend. Not as the hero or the princess’ royal guard or anything. I’m asking you this as Link.” Link worried, his head searching for what she could possibly be asking.

“Go ahead.” He said, rolling on his back to face the ceiling. 

She took a deep breath. “Are you in love with Princess Zelda?” Link didn’t say anything. Why was everyone so interested in their relationship? He couldn’t say why, but hearing it from Paya was less terrifying than from Sidon. Maybe because he felt like Paya was his friend. Who knows. “I’m sorry.”

“No.” He answered. Paya turned towards his direction and could make a faint outline of his body. “I don’t think I am. I don’t know.” He said quickly. He couldn’t even make up his mind. Paya turned towards the ceiling as well. “I’m sorry.”

“Why are you sorry?” She questioned, toying with the collar of her shirt to ease any nerves within her.

“I feel like I should, but I don’t know.” He said. “She’s the princess and I’m her knight. It should be the two of us, but it doesn’t feel right to me. Our destinies are intertwined, but I don’t feel anything.”

“That’s okay. The entire kingdom only sees you tow together, but no one knows how it really is. I used to wonder if you loved her.”

“I know.” He chuckled to himself, causing Paya to turn her head sharply to his voice.

“You know?” She asked, more serious than he’d ever heard her be before. She knew he peeked at her diary, but she didn’t know how far he got.

“C’mon Paya,” He started, still laughing a bit. “You aren’t very secretive.” He leaned on his elbow towards her, his eyes somewhat adjusting to the darkness to a point where he could make out her frame. “I know a lot about you.”

“You _did_ read my diary!” She shouted as she sat up. Link only laughed harder as he felt a pillow come in contact with his face. “You’re the worst.” She crossed her arms.

“I couldn’t help it! It was just sitting there and I happened to notice my name was on almost every page.” He teased further. “Besides, it doesn’t help that your grandmother is a permanent resident in the castle and loves to talk about her baby.” 

“Oh my god,” She buried her face into her hands and couldn’t bear to listen to any more embarrassing stories about herself. “I don’t even want to know what she told you.” 

“You’re so cute,” Link laughed even harder than before, making Paya blush to no end.

“You can’t say those things, Link!” 

“And why not?” He decided to toy with her a bit. He forgot just how fun it was to tease Paya.

“Y-you, you just can’t! What would Zelda say?”

“I thought we established I don’t care what Zelda would say. Anyways, why did you ask me about her in the first place?” He decided to push as his curiosity got the best of him. She was speaking more now then he'd ever heard her before.

She stuttered for a moment, unsure of what to say. Eventually, she supposed it didn’t really matter since he’d already read the many pages of her declaring how cute he is or how blue his eyes were or-

“I suppose,” She started slowly, feeling his eyes burn into her even in the darkness, “I suppose I wanted to know if you had a lover, and I assumed Zelda was it.” Link didn’t respond. Paya could feel her heart beating in her chest and wished for a moment that a thief would waltz in and interrupt the utter silence. “Why are you doing this to me, Link?” 

“You’re cute when you’re flustered.” Which was admittedly all the time. Link couldn’t deny that he had thought about Paya in that way. She was cute. And she had a thing for him which was even cuter. Link barely had any time in his life to think about feelings and doesn’t think that testing the waters would be a bad idea anymore.

Paya was just glad he couldn’t see her face. “Well, you-”

“I think I know everything you have to say about me.” 

“No, that’s not true.” She stammered, trying her best not to sound nervous.

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah. You don’t know how I feel about you. Sure you’re handsome and brave and heroic but there's so much more I could say.” She could feel herself digging her grave deeper and deeper with every word.

“Like what?” His interest was piqued.

“Like,” She searched her mind for something that didn’t sound stupid. “You’re kind to everyone you meet. Maybe a bit abrasive at times but you’re always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone. You have the nicest blue eyes I’ve ever seen. Every woman you meet falls in love with you, and even some men. Everyone’s eyes are on you wherever you go, and it doesn’t even phase you. You look exceptionally well in green.” Paya could go on for hours about all the things amazing about Link. “I get nervous every time you’re around me, even though we’re friends. My heart seems to flutter every time you touch me and I sound like an idiot.”

Link listened intently. He is used to people singing his praises, it isn’t his favorite thing in the world. He never liked people telling him how great he was, but Paya felt different. It made him feel good about himself as opposed to burdened by people's expectations. 

“Will you say something, please?” She whispered loud enough for him to hear. 

“I don’t think you sound like an idiot.” He shrugged to himself. He was never good at putting things into words. Even after he gained some of his memories, it was difficult to compose a sentence to mean what he wanted it to. 

“Don’t lie.” 

“I’m not.” He chuckled. “You have a crush, I don’t think there’s anything wrong with it.”

“A- a crush?” She flushed once more, struggling to comprehend what he just said. “Link, I don’t understand.”

“I won’t push it.” He laughed. 

“No.” She stammered, causing Link to jump a bit. “I want you to tell me. Do you think I like you?”

“Why are you asking _me_ that?” He asked, curiosity seeping in his voice. “You don’t know?” 

She didn’t answer. Link had no idea she was this naive. He was just a new soul in this world only a year ago but still figured out what feelings were. He truly couldn’t believe it. And besides, he always thought she had a crush on him and that it was obvious but she was so oblivious of her own feelings.

“I mean, I think you’re handsome and brave and really nice but does that mean I like you?” She finally spoke up after a moment of silence.

“Well, I can’t tell you that.” He explained, “I’m not in your head. I can’t know how you feel.” He wasn’t sure if he was even making sense. It felt strange to be the one explaining something to another person. It felt like things were always being crammed into his skull and now he’s dishing it. And what the hell was this pit in the bottom of his stomach?

“Well, I don’t know. I don’t know what love feels like.”

“Love?!” He sat up. This whole conversation was just very confusing at this point.

“I asked Claree what it felt like and she said that I’d know, but how am I ever supposed to find out? Who will I meet that I’d fall in love with? Surely, I wouldn’t know, I mean how could I?” She went on, barely taking any breaths as she continued to vent to the Hylian. 

“I couldn’t tell you, Paya.” Link slumped where he sat, “I’ve never felt it either. Well, at least I don’t remember feeling it.”

“Do you think you’ve loved before the calamity?”

Link thought for only a moment. “Yes.” He answered, sure of himself for some reason. “There was a zora. Mipha. You’ve probably heard stories. I remember we were close, and I know she loved me. But I can’t remember if I loved her. Everyone tells me I did, but how do they know?” The air felt heavier as Link talked about his past. He never did truly know if he loved her or if it was unrequited. If Mipha lived, would he have accepted her proposal? Hylia, why was Mipha on his mind so much lately?

“So neither of us know.” Paya giggled to herself softly. “Maybe we can help each other.”

Link was glad she could not see his face. If she really was offering what Link assumed she was, Link was totally lost in thought. “What do you mean?” He asked. He wondered where this newfound confidence came from, and why he suddenly felt so weak. 

“A kiss.” Paya stated plainly, not even stuttering. She even shocked herself at the sudden lack of nerves she felt. Of course, there were some in there, but maybe now she’d be able to sort out her feelings for once. “Lasli told me when you kiss someone you love, it feels like butterflies are in your stomach. Like electricity goes through your body.” She explained quickly. Link felt himself blush. He had not been intimate with anyone in over 100 years. Maybe even not ever. “Maybe we can try it. If it’s ok with you.”

Link sat still thinking maybe she would forget he was there. Obviously she didn’t and the silence crawled at both of their skins. “Okay.” He said softly, jumping headfirst into the fire. He had never felt nervous before. Not even facing the pure essence of evil. How could something so mundane as a kiss bring the hero of Hyrule to such anxiety? “Should we light a lantern?” He asked almost bashfully as he had no idea how he would maneuver such a thing in the darkness.

Paya got up and lit the lantern in the corner of her room, lighting the two of them up. They looked a mess. Paya may have feigned confidence, but her body language gave it away as she fidgeted with her sleeves and chewed anxiously on the inside of her cheek. It comforted Link a bit to see that she was still the same old Paya. Her face was redder than Link had ever seen it before and made him feel better for the blush growing on his own face. They sat in the moment as neither knew exactly what to say or do. Even if Link was 100 something years old, he felt like a teenager who had no clue what they were doing. He sat in his bed on the floor not sure where to place his gaze.

“So what do we do?” Paya finally whispered, shifting her balance nervously. Link gestured for her to come to sit next to him. Her eyes widened, but she followed anyway, sitting down beside him, unsure of what to do with her hands. 

Link looked at her. Like, really looked at her. She was pretty. She had washed off the traditional Sheikah face paint that usually donned her face and Link found that she really was cute. Her silver hair framed her face and her brown eyes were wide and innocent. It was strange to think that this girl was trained in very intensive combat. Impa always joked that she was very talented and could give him a run for his money. Maybe she was right, but not in the context she meant. 

“Are you sure you want this?” He asked, trying to make sure that she truly meant what she said. He would never forgive himself if she regretted it. 

“Yes.” She said looking at her hands. “I want to be sure of how I feel.” She spoke slowly, thinking over every word in her head before speaking so she didn’t sound stupid. If she took a look into Link’s unbelievably endless eyes she would be done for. “I trust you, Master Link.”

“Link.” He chuckled and reached his hand out slowly to place over hers. He wasn’t sure where to start, but this seemed like a good idea to break the barrier. 

“I-” She took a deep breath. “I trust you, Link.” She placed her hand over the one that just grabbed her other and smiled shyly, trying to hide the fact that she was shaking like a leaf. It wasn’t working of course, but Link wasn’t one to judge. 

He let out a breath and shut his eyes, leaning in and deciding to just go for it. Paya felt her heart stop and watched him lean in with large unsure eyes until he was a few inches from her face when she decided to move her own face towards his, shutting her eyes and meeting their lips together. This shocked Link a bit, his eyes peeking open to see Paya’s shut in concentration before relaxing his own once again. They stayed this way for a few seconds before Paya pulled away slowly, her eyes fluttering open. 

Her fingers found their way to her lip before she mused, “Electricity.” 

Link’s brows furrowed as he avoided eye contact with the sheikah as he tried to replay the kiss in his mind. He felt nothing. No butterflies, no electricity. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it wasn’t as magical as he assumed it would be. Paya, on the other hand, was amazed by how wonderful something so simple could be. It felt like a million fireworks went off in her stomach. Did this mean she was in love?

“So?” Link spoke up first, wanting to know how she felt.

“It was nice.” Paya shrugged, trying not to seem so overexcited. “I wouldn’t mind trying again.” Her large eyes found him, bright and curious. Maybe Link wanted to feel something. Maybe he wanted to like her. Maybe that’s why he moved closer this time and cupped her cheek. Paya earnestly leaned in as well, meeting him in the middle.

This kiss was different. It was deeper for sure. Their lips locked instead of merely touching and Paya swore she would have imploded. She wasn’t sure what she was doing, but she always prided herself in being a quick learner, and the task seemed simple enough so she took to this with ease and found herself enjoying it. All of her nerves flew out the window as she scooted her body closer to Link and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. Soon, she found this to be awkward and traced her fingers around to the nape of his neck. Link’s other hand made its way to her face, cupping it as if she were fragile and would fall apart any second. She pulled her face away as they remained in that position for a few moments. 

Link realized that he wished he felt something, truly. Staring into her bright, innocent eyes, he wished he could say that he felt fireworks go off when they kissed or felt a shock go through him but he simply didn’t. In his mind, he wanted to know what a woman truly felt like. The soft skin, the warm touch. He wanted to find out if there really was a birthmark on her bottom. But he didn’t want her to get hurt.

“It’s funny.” Paya’s soft voice broke him out of his trance. “I assumed you had lovers all over Hyrule. And now I wonder if it’s true. You seem to be very good at this.” She laughed lightly, breaking Link’s heart further. What was wrong with him? Any man would be lucky to get this close to such a beautiful, innocent creature and here he was and he just couldn’t. He averted his gaze and pulled away from Paya’s grasp. “Is everything okay?” 

He had to get out of there.

“I think I need to go.” He said quickly, standing and gathering his sheikah slate that was placed on her desk. He couldn’t even look at the girl he had left on the floor, not even wanting to imagine how she looked as he hurried down the stairs and out the door, finding his horse that was seated outside the door and galloping out as fast as he could. He could be at the castle before sunrise. 

Everything happened so suddenly, Paya wasn’t even sure how to react to the straight-up rejection. She wasn’t sure if she should be worried or hurt. What happened? All she could do was sit in the middle of her room, confused and heartbroken as she felt tears gather in her eyes.

-

“Link, you’re earlier than we expected you. Is everything alright?” Zelda strode up to Link first thing in the morning when one of her handmaidens told her that he had arrived earlier. “I hope there isn’t a problem.”

“No, Zelda.” Link smiled and took her hand in his as reassurance. “Just wanted to get an early start is all.” Zelda took him in and gave him the look she always does when she knows he’s lying. He’s never been a good liar. 

“Well, you can tell me later.” She settled and started walking towards the dining hall. Link followed swiftly, much to Zelda’s annoyance. She treasured these last few days of alone time. She absolutely hated people waiting on her every hand and foot or having a bodyguard at all times. She understood it was necessary and that the people who now occupied the castle were just glad to have a home and a leader, but it was so suffocating. “You didn’t miss much. The statues in Castle Town are practically finished, we just need to set a date for the event and send out the invitations. Goddess, I need a vacation.” She sighed as she slumped in the large table in the center of the dining hall. Link stood behind her and stood in the silly stance that the knights are instructed to take. “Link, sit down. You know how I feel about all the performance nonsense.”

“Sorry,” He apologized before pulling a chair out next to Zelda as plates were placed before them, making Link’s mouth water. “You should let me cook something some time, Zelda.” He mused as he began to dig into the food before him. He was suddenly reminded of last night when he cooked for the entire village. He quickly cleared the thoughts from his mind and focused on the delicious food in his mouth. The chefs they hired are just excellent, and the fact that many different species are working and incorporate their own culture makes it especially enticing. 

“I do enjoy it when you prepare food during our field studies.” Zelda thought aloud before taking a sip of her favorite wildberry juice. “Do you remember when we would do those before the calamity? Father was ready to take my head whenever we returned.” She reminisced before going quiet. It was always tough to think about her Father. They were never close, but he was still her only family. “How were the Zora? It’d be really nice to see some old friends.” She changed the subject to avoid becoming emotional.

“Great. Everything is going well. Sidon told me he plans on coming to the unveiling ceremony to honor Mipha.” Link explained, his plate was already half empty. He decided to slow down a bit to savor it.

“Mipha,” Zelda smiled distantly. “That’s great. I was informed that everyone we’ve proposed to give a speech for the champions has accepted. Teba, Riju, Yunobo. And now Sidon, that’s excellent. The plans are coming along nicely. How was Kakariko?”

Link stared at his plate and played with his piece of toast. “It was fine. Always the same.”

“Link,” Zelda warned.

“What?”

“I can read you like a book. You aren’t the same Link you were a hundred years ago.” She laughed. “What happened?”

“It’s a long story,” He blushed, leaning back in his seat. “And very confusing honestly.”

“Well be sure to tell me tonight before bed. I want to know everything.” She playfully hit Link on the arm while giggling as she sat down her napkin over her unfinished food. “I can’t eat anymore. Should we go meet the folks in charge of the festival? It would be nice to set a date today.”

“Yes. That sounds good.” Link agreed as he chowed down the rest of the food on his plate before standing as they made their way towards Castle Town.

-

“The guests should be arriving today, Princess,” One of the rito maids informed Zelda as she folded some linen in her room. “I was told the elders would not be able to make it due to their age, but there will be tons of people from every village in the kingdom. Quite a turnout indeed.”

“Yes, it’s all very exciting. The first big event since before the calamity.” Zelda said dreamily, looking out on the balcony in the field. 

“Were there many before?” The rito asked. “If it’s not too difficult to talk about.”

“No of course not,” Zelda smiled to reassure her. Zelda never liked treating her maids as just workers. They were so kind to her and Zelda did everything she could to make them feel welcomed. They had a job, but they were not her slaves that were thrown around. She made sure each and every creature that worked in the castle was close enough to disclose any discomforts or concerns to her comfortably. The kingdom was in agreement that Zelda really was a great leader. “They slowed down when we began to prepare for Ganon’s return, but the town was always lively. Of course, there were winter festivals or celebrations for the goddess, but it was nice to always hear the bustle of Castle Town all the time. I anticipate the day everything is like that again. Maybe things will finally feel normal.”

The rito girl went to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the door. She hurried over to answer it to see Link waiting outside. 

“Let him in,” Zelda spoke as she stood to meet him. 

“A group of rito just arrived in Castle Town. Teba and his family are in the great hall awaiting your welcome while the others are settling at the inn.” Link explained. Zelda noticed the rito perk up at these words. Maybe her family was to come.

“Inform them I’ll be there right away. Misa, you’re free to go visit them at the inn.”

“Thank you, princess.”

-

“I don’t think I’ve spoken to this many people since I was a child.” Zelda leaned back in her throne. She never liked sitting in it when speaking, she preferred to speak more intimately to guests, but she was exhausted. Her whole day had been spent greeting visitors. It was the first time the town felt alive. The first time anyone was allowed in the castle since everything happened. As exciting as it was, it was tiring to be the only royalty and the only one to oversee the people. “That should be all, right?” 

“The Zora have yet to arrive, but I can only imagine the difficult journey for them. The monsters still lurk outside of the domain. Even swimming there isn’t very easy.” Link glanced at the time to see that it was almost dinner time. 

“It’s not unlike them to be late.” Zelda laughed, placing her chin in her hand. As if on cue, a guard entered the large hall and announced that another guest had arrived. Zelda waved them in, standing from the throne and felt her mouth turn up into a grin seeing a large, red Zora enter the hall. He bowed politely before being bombarded by Zelda’s tiny frame. “Sidon, I’m so glad you could make it!”

The large zora laughed heartily, pickling Zelda up and spinning her around, “I’m glad I could be here, Princess.” He put her down and turned to Link, giving him the signature grin he always does. “Link, it’s good to see you as well.” Link smiled politely before turning away, his mind still not over the conversation they last had only a couple weeks ago. 

“Where’s your father?” Zelda asked curiously, hoping to see Dorephan, especially since they were honoring Mipha. 

“We spent a great deal of time trying to find a way to get him out of the domain, but it seems impossible. He told me to give you his regards and how grateful he is for remembering the champions and others lost to the calamity.”

“Of course. It’s almost time for dinner, we planned a marvelous feast for those who have been so helpful for restoring our kingdom and defeating Ganon. Link will show you to your room so you can get settled until then.” Zelda gestured to Link. 

He knew this was coming. He didn’t know why his heart stopped when it happened. He personally escorted every important guest to their own room the whole day. Why would it be any different now? Maybe Sidon forgot about the awkward encounter. Maybe Link was overthinking it. That’s right. Everything would be okay. He nodded for Sidon to follow him and headed down one of the large halls in the castle. 

“I haven’t seen the princess since she came to visit us months ago. Is she doing well?”

Hylia, why did he have to speak? Why couldn’t they just do this swiftly and professionally?

“Yes, of course. She’s tired. We all are, but we’re working hard to make tomorrow special.” Link moved quickly through the twisting hallways, not even looking behind to see if the prince was following.

“My father truly does wish he could be here. His age is catching up with him.” Sidon mused, looking at the many tapestries hung on the walls. “He said he admired Zelda’s spirit, even after being amidst the tragedy.”

“I do too.” Link said as he opened a vacant guest room and stood outside the door. “Here is where you will be staying. If you need anything, just let any of the maids or guards know and you’ll have it. Somebody will be here soon to escort you to dinner.” 

“Thank you, Link. You’ve always been so helpful.” Link nodded curtly and started off before he felt a large hand on his shoulder. “Link,” Sidon started. “I would like to talk to you privately.”

“Now isn’t a good time, Sidon,” Link answered honestly. There was too much to be done. 

“Then sometime later. I would really like to speak with you.” Sidon urged the much smaller Hylian. Link took a deep breath and thought for a moment before answering hesitantly.

“Tonight, once I’m off duty, I’ll meet you here.” 

Sidon grinned once again before Link wriggled out of his grip and walked down the hall. At least he had dinner to clear his mind and ease his nerves a bit.

“I hope things weren’t very awkward,” Zelda commented as she noticed Link returned. “I almost offered to take him myself.” Zelda knew everything about the night with both Sidon and Paya. Link told her the night he returned that he was so unsure about everything. She assured him that both parties would be fine in due time. Perhaps they were just as confused and needed to think as well. Somehow she always knew what to say whenever Link needed it. “I think you’re adored throughout Hyrule more than I am.” She teased, causing Link to turn hot. 

“It was all fine. It was my duty anyways. I’m more worried about Paya. I can’t help but think she’ll hate me now.” Link confessed to the princess.

“No, it’s Paya. She won’t hate you. It will be different for sure but there’s no way she could hate you for that.”

“I hope. She’s joining us for dinner with Impa, right?”

“Yes. But plenty of others will be there as well. There’s nothing to worry about Link.”

-

There were in fact several things to worry about. Paya was seated directly in front of Link at the dining table. Sidon was at the other end of the table, but that didn’t stop his lingering gaze the entire evening. Paya barely ate or said a word as she aimlessly played with her food while 

Impa nagged her to eat more every 5 minutes. It hurt Link deeply to see her like this. For a moment an idea popped in his head but was worried it might be too much for the person he had broken. Link must have appeared on edge because occasionally he would feel Zelda’s hand squeeze his knee to comfort him as they exchanged knowing glances.

“You two are so cute together. I always heard stories of the princess and the hero and it seems they may come true.” Link’s head shot up as Riju cooed at the sight.

“No-”

“We’re not-”

“Lady Riju, please!” Bullaria interrupted the pair’s stammering to scold her leader. Link thought it was strange but he guessed she was the closest thing to a mother Riju had. “Do not assume such things, especially those of such high regard. I apologize. She may be a great leader, but she is still just a child and naive to these sorts of things.” Eyes were focused on Zelda and Link as they accidentally made a show of themselves. Paya’s especially seemed to burn through Link’s skull. 

“That’s right. I believe Link is still available for any potential partners!” Impa laughed heartily, trying to get Paya’s attention as the folks at the table roared in laughter. Link felt his face go red at the talk before Paya quickly excused herself, running off to where Impa resided. 

“Should I?” Link asked Zelda quietly as the group was still laughing together.

“It’s probably best to talk to her.” Zelda nodded as Link stood and followed after the girl, the only guest noticing him running off being Sidon, of course.

-

Link rounded the corner and heard a small voice sobbing quietly. Of course, he was never good with girls crying. He continued towards Impa’s door and knocked lightly. 

“I’m alright, thank you.” She answered, her words murky and muffled by a pillow, Link supposed. He considered knocking again but decided it was best to just enter. “I said, I’m alright, please leave me a-”

Her words halted when she caught a glimpse of who was in the room. She quickly turned back around and wiped the tears from her eyes, refusing to look at him.

“I think it’s best if we talk.” He said simply, getting to the point. Maybe this would all be easy.

“I’d rather not.” She sniffled.

“Paya, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have run out on you like that.” He started. “But I think you deserve to know what was going through my mind. I was so confused that night, I wasn’t sure what to do, and I don’t like thinking about my feelings and I-”

“You don’t have to say anything.” She turned to face him, still standing in the doorway, and Link couldn’t help but notice her puffy eyes. “You don’t feel the same way as I do and that’s okay. It doesn’t make it hurt less but I know that I won’t be able to change your mind and I accept that.”

“Paya-”

“It’s okay.” She smiled softly, “I’m glad we didn’t go any further.” Further? “One day I won’t think of you that way and it will all be behind us, but for now I’d just like to be left alone.” 

Link nodded and turned to leave, looking at her once more. He was reminded of the night they shared and how he left her alone and confused. He muttered a ‘sorry’ once more before shutting the door behind him. He felt himself lean against the door as he sighed deeply. That didn’t go as planned. Was there even closure? Was she really ok, or was she just saying that? He started heading back, head to the ground. He knew these halls like the back of his hand by now. Muscle memory from 100 years prior helped. As he walked his head spun, before crashing into what felt like a wall. As much arduous work he does in his time, his frame was still rather tiny, and he was knocked off his feet by the impact. He should’ve been paying attention.

“Link! Are you alright?” A voice rang through his ears and he almost immediately recognized it. 

“Sidon, I’m sorry, I didn’t see you.” 

“Obviously.” Sidon chuckled before reaching a hand out to help the Hylian up. Link grabbed it and hoisted himself up to see only a blur of red and white before him. Glancing up he saw Sidon’s face. Somehow terrifying and gentle at the same time. Link’s head still felt like it was spinning. As if he would fall over at any moment. “Be careful, little one. Can’t have the hero injured from something as silly as not paying attention.”

“Thanks.” Link muttered as he pushed past the Zora, trying to make his way back to Zelda. He was still on duty, Sidon would have to wait. He continued twisting and turning through the castle to find the dining hall mostly empty, a few drunk stragglers and the staff cleaning up after them. Link asked a hylian boy who was cleaning if Zelda had already retired for the night and he simply nodded before returning to his task. He thanked him and moved on, saying hello to anyone who spoke to him. He got to the large door and knocked before entering quietly.

“Link, you caught me just in time. I was just about to run my bath.” Zelda said as she ran to her guard. “How was Paya?”

“It’s a lot. She said she’s ok I guess.” He sighed, “But I still have to speak with Sidon. What do you think he’ll even say?”

“That he’s madly in love with you.” Zelda laughed making Link huff at her. “I’m serious. He’s been giving you eyes all night.”

“What do I even say to him?”

“Well do you like him? You were very clear about your feelings with Paya. What about Sidon?”

“How am I supposed to feel about my ex-lover’s little brother? It feels wrong.”

“But you don’t deny that it may intrigue you.” Zelda pointed out. Link sighed once more and looked out the same window Zelda often does. “You’re free to go. Tell him how you feel. He really likes you, Link.”

“Thank you, Zelda. You always know what to say.” He took her hand in his as he slipped away, traveling back to where Sidon was staying. 

The castle was already silent. The guests had drunk far too much for their own good, making Link wonder how they’ll do at the festival. The roar of Castle Town bustled in the distance. The first time it had ever been so lively since calamity. Wandering through the halls, Link’s mind was racing with ideas of what Sidon might say or what he might do. Was this even a good idea? His mind went blank as he knocked on the door and heard his deep voice boom to come in. He entered quietly, trying to not bring any attention to himself, though the occasional maid or guard wouldn’t dare to say anything to him, a nosy guest might be a problem. 

“Link.” Sidon looked up and grinned at the Hylian who had entered his quarters. “I was just reading, do come in.” He placed his book on his lap and turned his body towards Link, making him feel rather small. “I’m glad you came.”

“I’m sorry for how I reacted at the domain. I realize now that it might have hurt you. I was just confused. I’m still confused now.” Link began to apologize quickly but was interrupted by the louder voice.

“It’s okay. That’s what I asked you to come here for. It was inappropriate of me to say those things to you.” Sidon turned his body to be facing Link entirely. “I wanted to apologize, genuinely this time.”

“That really wasn’t necessary, Sidon. I took things too seriously. I realize now that we’re friends and it’s not really weird to talk about those things I guess.” Link rambled, unsure of what he was even saying. 

“Are we friends?” Sidon asked, an innocent lilt in his voice. Sometimes Link forgets that he’s still quite young in terms of zora years. He wondered if he had any friends growing up other than Mipha. He remembered Sidon telling him that he was forced to grow up rather quickly after she had passed. Sure he had plenty of admirers but did he have any friends.

“Of course we are.” Link felt himself smile, much to Sidon’s ease.

“That makes me unbelievably happy, Link.” He laughed. “I’m glad to call someone like you my friend.” Link wanted to ask him about what he said on the beach that day. Link wanted to know. He had so many discussions and thoughts about feelings lately, he began to think everything was better said out loud, but how was he supposed to say that to Sidon of all people? “I hope I’m not pushing things when I say this, but I wanted to discuss something else.”

“I’m all ears.” Link sat in a chair placed in the corner of the room. His curiosity taking the best of him, especially now. 

“That day we watched the sunset,” Sidon began slowly as if he was afraid of stumbling over his words. “When we talked about Mipha, I felt strange. Perhaps jealousy is the best word to describe it.” 

“Jealous of what?” Link asked, almost coaxing it out of him. Link was no fool. He knew what Sidon was getting at, but these things were better said explicitly rather than dancing around the facts. Link knew that from personal experience. 

“It’s hard to say. I remember feeling like you were taking my sister away from me as a child. I was envious that you spent so much time with her. I’m still envious that you were closer to her than I ever had the chance to be.” Sidon felt far away, even though he was a few feet from Link. He was almost melancholic. “But now, I feel a bit envious of her.” He turned to face Link once again, a sincere expression painted on his face. “As I grew older and met you on your journey, I realized the relationship you two shared. At first, I didn’t think anything of it. But as we got to know each other and I realized how kind and brave you are, I realized why she liked you so much.” He laughed as lightly as he could. Almost like a ghost of his booming voice. “It made me sad to know that you would never see me that way, I suppose. I’m probably not making any sense.”

“No,” Link interjected. “I understand. I mean, I don’t know how you feel, but I know what you’re trying to say.” Sidon’s eyes lit up. He stared at Link for a moment before looking away.

“I don’t know much about love or relationships or anything like that. I never got the chance to. All I know is what I feel. And I don’t mean to frighten you. I thought it would be best for you to know.” 

Link didn’t say anything. What could he say? He felt a sudden Deja Vu of that night with Paya. How lost he felt and how he desperately wanted to feel something. He felt a slight flutter in his stomach as he noticed Sidon’s eyes watching him carefully. 

“I don’t expect anything from you, Link. If you feel inclined to leave right now without another word, I will not hold it against you. I mean it.”

Link felt dizzy again. He wondered if he stood right now, whether he would fall over or not. A million thoughts flew through his mind. Sidon’s kind voice and his warm gaze penetrated Link’s barrier he kept around him. His stomach was doing flips, and he swore Sidon could feel his heart pumping in his chest. The only sound was the distant music from the town, it dying out every minute as the last of the people partying found their way to where they were staying for the night. Suddenly, Link’s body moved on its own as he stood and approached Sidon carefully, but with intent. They didn’t call him courageous for anything. 

Sidon didn’t realize what was happening until Link’s hands were placed awkwardly on his chest and his lips were on his own. Was this a kiss? Was this what it felt like? He had seen other Zora's sharing affection like so, but this is what it felt like? It was strange, considering how small the Hylian was, he was almost afraid to place his own hands on him, in worries that he would break Link. Hesitantly, he did, bringing his hands to Link’s waist, the place he assumed was appropriate for this. It was pleasant. He didn't know something so simple as one’s lips touching another could feel this nice. He felt Link sigh into his mouth and pulled away suddenly, in fear that he may have hurt the smaller.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know what came over me.” Link said as he backed up, now on the bed with wide eyes and blush across his face. Sidon couldn’t believe how cute he looked like this. Link felt his heart racing and only had one thing going on in his head. 

So that was the electricity Paya talked about, huh?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first day of the festival! Will Link ever come to terms with his feelings? MAybe!

“I’m sorry, I’ve never done that before.” Sidon flushed as he avoided eye contact with the smaller boy before him.

“It’s ok.” Link responded curtly.

Link was reeling. The difference between kissing Sidon and Paya was so immense, it was almost impossible to compare them. Paya was soft and small in his arms. She felt pleasant, but it wasn’t explosive like this one. Sidon was rough. His scales felt hard under his hands, not to mention the insane amount of teeth in his largemouth. Speaking of, his mouth was huge. It was almost awkward, their difference in size. But it was so nice, Link almost didn’t mind. 

“But I did enjoy it,” Sidon spoke up and interrupted Link’s thoughts. “I was unsure of what exactly was happening before, but it was quite pleasant. I’ve never experienced it before.” Link felt his ears heat up. Sidon couldn’t help but think about how cute they were and how he wanted to touch them just to see what would happen. He refrained, of course. It would be rude, but if Link ever allowed it…

“It was good for me too.” Link chuckled lightly at how bashful someone so intimidating could get.

“Have you done that before? I mean after you woke.” Sidon asked curiously.

“Yes. Just once.” Link confessed, still red as can be. 

“Have you done any more?” The Zora refused to look at him and felt shyer every second. 

“No. Just that.” Link managed, “I’m sorry, I don’t speak of these things often.”

“Neither do I. I don’t have a clue what I’m doing.”

“Me too.” The air was awkward. Neither of them wanted to speak, but neither would make a move either. Both felt stuck, unsure of what to do next. What were you supposed to say to the person you just kissed? Were they supposed to kiss again? Link could admit, while awkward, this whole ordeal went a lot easier with Paya. Now he just felt like a useless, stammering mess under the Zora’s gaze. He may have had the upper hand in this situation, but he didn’t feel like it. He couldn’t describe what he was feeling, but he knew that he wanted to be closer with Sidon. He was avoiding him all this time because he was afraid and unsure of what it was inside of him. Was it fear of being with another man? Or with another species? He was completely clueless about Zora anatomy, or at least Zora males. Maybe he admired Sidon too much. Maybe thoughts of Mipha plagued his mind.

“Well,” Link’s thoughts were interrupted once again. He glanced up to see a giant grin on Sidon’s face. The one that always put a smile on his own. “There’s no sense in worrying about it, is there? If we both enjoyed it, then we can agree that there’s no rush to figure these things out.”

There was that charm that Sidon kept up his sleeve at all times. Link felt at ease with these words. He was right. Why was he trying to figure everything out right now? He immediately felt himself loosen up and met Sidon’s eyes which were watching him closely. He returned a shy smile.

“Right.” He replied. It was quiet again. “It’s pretty late. Huh?” Link looked away towards the window. The patrons in Castle Town had quieted down, probably passed out from the insane amounts of booze they had consumed. “I should probably retire. We have an early start tomorrow.” 

The festival was to begin in the morning, each day for a specific champion. Tomorrow was Revali’s day of celebration for the Rito. Link was to escort those who were being honored for helping defeat Calamity Ganon the entire day to help them along with the festivities. Teba had insisted he didn’t need any help, but it was only formal to do so. Besides, Zelda insisted, and no one had the heart to refuse her kindness. 

Sidon nodded slowly. “You’re right. I do not want to steal your slumber away from you.” He sounded genuine. “But, Link,” He started, making Link look back to him to see wide, hopeful eyes. Link always forgets how innocent Sidon truly is. “I hope things are not awkward between us after tonight. I will always value you as my friend, no matter what.” Link felt his lips turn up at the words that Sidon presented him. He was glad he said this. It wouldn’t be awkward, he wouldn’t be afraid to speak with him in public. They were friends.

“I agree.”

“Good.”

-

“First we have the Rito showcase in the main square. Lots of musical acts will be showcasing their skills as well as some who are more skilled with a bow.” Zelda explained to Teba as they walked through the castle with Link following on their trail. “Link will take you where you need to be. You won’t have to speak until tonight once we unveil the statue, but you are an honored guest the entire day. It’s very exciting to show Rito culture, not many outside of your village know it well.” 

Link sometimes felt like Zelda talked for hours. Of course, it was all business, but even when she wasn’t explaining an itinerary in great detail, she often spoke a lot. It was endearing, she always seemed to be making up for all the lost time, but boy, it drove Link crazy sometimes. He wondered how his past self ever handled it if he really was as quiet as they say.

“Link?"

The boy jolted to attention and noticed Zelda and Teba looking at him expectantly. “Will you take Teba to the square? His family will join you two there once his son wakes.”

“Yes, of course, come with me.” Link nodded and led the Rito to the place where people had already gathered around a decent-sized stage that was prepared for the entire festival. Link couldn’t help but snicker at the clearly hungover patrons- mostly Gerudo- who had dragged themselves out to be a part of the fun. “Will you be showing off at the showcase?” Link asked in an effort to make conversation.

“No. Unless my boy insists, I’ll be keeping my pride to myself. My people know that I am great. What is the point of showing off.” Teba responded, not even thinking before speaking. He was so different from Revali. Both were gifted champions who knew they were above the rest, but Teba always kept to himself about it. Link turned his attention to the Rito children who were singing a chirpy melody on the stage. He couldn’t help but smile, especially when Kass joined them, accompanying them with his accordion. The small crowd grew quickly, as people from all over the kingdom cheered for the little family. This was exactly what Hyrule needed after all the gloom for 100 years.

Link couldn’t help but grin when Kass began playing a familiar tune, a traditional Rito song, and every Rito in the crowd began singing along. It wasn’t long before other species joined in the best they could. Teba sang proudly and encouraged Link to join as he chuckled and began swaying in time to the lively tune. 

Just like that, Hyrule felt complete again. As if nothing had ever happened in the first place. 

-

“Impa, will you come to the festivities?” Zelda asked as she paced, unsure of why she was nervous. Maybe because she hasn’t been a public figure in 100 years, and even then, the people then only gossiped about her and talked behind her back. She could hardly call herself a leader.

“My child, you know I’m much too old for all that,” Impa replied, her voice as feeble as always. “What is troubling you?”

“I’m worried. What if they don’t like me?” She bit the pad of her thumb, trying to ease her nerves in some way or another. “What if I don’t live up to their expectations? The only me that anyone has ever known has only ever brought disappointment.” 

“Zelda, you have been a wonderful leader thus far. You saved these people, they are so very grateful to you and Link. They’ll love you. I know I do.”

“Impa,” Zelda smiled and made her way to the woman to give her a hug. “You’ve always been there for me. You’ve always guided me when Hylia was silent. You always know what to say. How could I ever repay you?”

“Take care of Paya for me. She is wise in many ways as the Sheikah are, but she is also naive. We are supposed to protect the royal family, but she is fragile.” Impa looked off as if Paya were in the room with them. “I worry about her sometimes. One day soon, I will no longer be around.”

“Impa-”

“No, it’s true.” She said almost sadly. “One day I will pass. She’s lost so much in her life. All I ask is that you take care of her. She really looks up to you and Link. She’ll accompany you with Link this week. She believes she is watching over you, but it is quite the contrary.” She chuckled to herself. “Take care of her, Zelda.”

“Of course.” Zelda nodded. As if on cue, the doors to Impa’s room opened and Paya entered, full of energy. “Good morning, Paya.”

“Princess,” She bowed to Zelda and she shook her head laughing.

“Please, call me Zelda. I would like to consider us as friends if you will."

“O-of course your highness- I mean, Zelda.”

“Good. Now then, shall we go? I don’t want to miss a single thing today!” Zelda’s eyes sparkled as she bounded out the door, Paya quick on her heels. “We don’t speak nearly enough, Paya. I’d like to get closer. I don’t have many friends honestly, most people either work for me or look at me as an unreachable figure. I’m only eighteen! Well, plus one hundred, I guess. That’s why I have yet to hold my coronation. I want to retain some bit of freedom. The whole queen thing sounds terrifying don’t you think?”

“I know I wouldn’t be able to do it.” Paya laughed to herself, getting nervous at even the thought of having to rule over Hyrule. She couldn’t help but note that Zelda did indeed talk quite a bit. Just like Link said. It really  _ was  _ endearing honestly, how she could open up so easily to someone she hardly knew.

“Everyone is so kind to me. It wasn’t always like that.” Zelda confessed. Paya had no idea what the kingdom was like before the calamity. She had only heard stories of the dreadful day and how Zelda was still sealing Ganon for 100 years. “My powers didn’t awake until it was almost too late. The thought of losing Link, the only one who believed in me, the only one who was truly my friend, woke my powers for the first time. The kingdom always whispered about how I was a failure. How I was a disappointment to them. How I would fail them all.” Zelda became melancholic suddenly, before apologizing, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to get all depressing. I’m just worried.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind.” Paya shrugged, answering honestly. “I understand.”

“Link always tells me we would make great friends.” Zelda changed the subject quickly, as they made their way towards Castle Town, not wanting to be sad on such an exciting day. “I know we’ve met a few times but I can’t believe we’ve never talked personally before. I mean considering how close the two of you are.”

Paya felt her face grow hot and her stomach turn at the thought of Link. Of course, Zelda didn’t know what happened that night, but she did know that they were friends. Paya was unsure how to answer but was interrupted by a soft giggle. 

“You’re cute.” Zelda gushed as she watched Paya scramble for something to say. Paya felt her ears turn red and looked away, focusing on the crowd before them. As the two approached the town square, voices began to cheer for the princess. Paya thanked Hylia for the welcomed distraction and walked steadily beside Zelda. The princess welcomed many guests as she passed and spoke to almost anyone who approached her. Paya wondered if it was dangerous for her to walk so freely amongst the people, but it was truly admirable that she felt so comfortable around her citizens.

Paya scanned the crowd, noticing how diverse it was. People from every corner of Hyrule had come to honor the champions who had fallen years ago and celebrate the champions who helped take down the calamity. Her eyes fell upon a familiar patch of blonde hair, standing with a small Rito family. She assumed it was the family of the champion. Link was laughing at something and Paya couldn’t help but smile. His laugh echoed throughout the square, making her feel light. She was still head over heels for him, even though he wasn’t even interested. Why did Hylia curse her so?

“That’s Link for you.” Paya jumped at the small voice. Zelda chuckled and placed a hand on the girl's shoulder as she looked towards the boy as well. “He always seems to attract a crowd. No matter where he is, people are just drawn to him.” Paya sighed in relief. She wasn’t sure what she thought Zelda was talking about, but it relieved her anyway.

“Was he always so social?” Paya asked, watching Link crouch down to talk with a small Rito. 

Zelda laughed once again, “No. Quite the opposite.”

“I’ve always heard stories about the silent hero. I can never get him to shut up.” Paya snickered before realizing what she said. “I apologize, princess, I didn’t mean to-”

“Don’t worry,” She waved her hand. “We’re friends, remember?”

Paya felt another smile creep on her face. “Of course.”

-

Link hadn’t seen Sidon at all that day. He only realized it when Teba was giving a word to the people during Revali’s ceremony. He wondered if it was rude that during something so serious and heartfelt, Link was searching the crowd for the familiar red color. He shook his head and shut his eyes, wondering to himself why it even mattered in the first place. There was a moment of silence, in remembrance of Revali and any other Rito warriors who were lost, and Link felt his eyes wander to the divine beast that was still perched atop the rock of Rito Village. He wondered if Revali’s spirit still roamed, or if it was gone for good. He wouldn’t be surprised if Revali was watching over the festival all day, pleased to have a whole day dedicated to him. He would probably criticize the statue for not capturing all of his greatness. Link felt the edges of his lips turn up at the thought.

“Link, great hero, you knew Revali personally. Would you care to share a few words?” 

Link’s head went blank. Why would Teba spring this on him like that? He was in no position to refuse, it would be downright disrespectful and besides, the whole kingdom was watching expectantly, waiting for the hero to speak. He made his way where Teba once stood and wiped the palm of his hands on his tunic.

“Um, Revali was unlike anyone I’ve ever known.” He started, unsure of where to go. He didn’t know where to plant his eyes, so they roamed the crowd, noticing every face in the square. “He was incredibly talented. He gave me a run for my rupees with a bow and arrow.” A couple of voices laughed, making Link feel even more nervous. He caught a glimpse of Zelda out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart drop. She was visibly upset as if she were on the verge of tears. He wondered if she still blamed herself for their deaths. No matter how many times Link assured her there was nothing she could’ve done. He even had those thoughts occasionally. What if he didn’t collapse that day and was a little more useful? 

Link shook the bad thoughts out of his head and continued rambling on about Revali. He was never much of a public speaker. It made him nervous. He found that the brave and mighty hero that everyone thought he was could get shaken so easily by something so mundane. He spoke some more before catching a glimpse of the bright red spot that could only be Sidon. He felt himself choke up a bit at the mere sight of him. His knees felt weak and he knew he had to get off that stage. 

Wrapping it up with some generic heartfelt message- he doubted Revali would be pleased with Link giving his words anyways- he made his way away from the crowd to a pub nearby that had recently opened. To be expected, no one was in there except the sorry bartender who looked like she was about to fall asleep. Link sighed in relief and saddled up to one of the barstools. 

“Link, I’m surprised to see you here.” The Gerudo woman leaned against the bar in front of Link who had his face planted into his hands. “Shouldn’t you be at the big event?” Link groaned as he rubbed his eyes to look at her.

“I just came from. I needed a minute of peace. Revali wouldn’t have wanted me there anyway.” He explained as a colorful drink was placed before him. “Noble Pursuit?”

“Your favorite.” She smiled. “Anyways, didn’t you free his spirit or whatever? Like Lady Urbosa’s?”

“Much to his chagrin,” He scoffed. “Besides, my head doesn’t feel in the right place right now. I don’t know.” He took a sip of the fruity beverage. The Gerudo really did know how to pack a punch in their drinks. Though, he heard once that they have a much higher tolerance than Hylians.

“Vai troubles I presume?” Link almost choked on his drink. Was it that obvious? And was it even vai problems in the first place? She threw her head back in laughter, “It’s about time! Every vai in the kingdom is dying to have a chance with the hero himself. You could have any of them that you want, hero.” Link chuckled, taking another swig.

“If only it were that simple.”

The bells of the bar door jingled as a patron walked in. Strange. The ceremony was still happening, who would be missing out on it.

“Zelda said you would be here.” Paya’s sweet voice rang through Link’s head. He wondered if the drink was already kicking in and he was imagining it, but turned to see her standing awkwardly by the door. “I didn’t know you drank?” Link gestured for her to sit next to him and she followed, a red color already tinting her face. The Gerudo woman looked between the two and gave a knowing look to Link. He ignored her. “Why did you leave? The princess sent me to find you.”

“It’s complicated. I don’t really wanna talk about it.” He shrugged. “Do you want some? It’s really good, I promise.” 

She shook her head wildly, pushing the glass away. “Grandmother says that alcohol is gross”

“Your grandmother has never had a Noble Pursuit.” The bartender pushed a drink in front of Paya as she eyed it nervously. She looked to Link, her eyes pleading.

“It’ll loosen you up. Make you far less nervous. Besides you aren’t a child anymore, Paya.” He smiled, finishing his own.

“I-I’m supposed to report back to Zelda. What will she-”

“She just said that to get you away.” Link chuckled, “She hates being watched over.” She shifted nervously in the barstool, “Listen, you don’t have to if you don’t want to, but it’s on the house and it’s delicious.” She stared with wide eyes. “I promise I’ll cover for you if you get in trouble. Loosen up Paya!”

With that, she reached a shaky hand out to grab the glass and brought it to her lips. She slowly took a sip, before throwing the glass back. Both the bartender and Link stared in disbelief as Paya chugged the drink quicker than any grown Hylian would. Slamming the now empty glass on the bar, and regaining her senses.

“Woah, Paya.” Link marveled, “That was impressive.” 

All Paya could do was hiccup in response. Her face was flushed now, but she had a grin on her face that erased any worries she previously had. She was undoubtedly cute. Link could admit that till the day he died. Paya was very cute. She reminded Link fondly of Mipha. There was a parallel that he couldn’t quite connect between them. Maybe it was the naive look in their eyes. The innocence that Link could still remember even after all these years. 

“That was good,” Paya said to the bartender. “I’ve never tasted anything like that. May I have another?”

“I don’t think so.” The Gerudo laughed as she shook her head. “Your kind are too small for too many of our drinks. Don’t want to get you in trouble.”

“Oh.” Paya nodded, already feeling a bit fuzzy in the head. 

“But, here’s something else. If the princess is okay with it?” She turned to Link with a raised brow, silently asking what he thought. He nodded with a smile and she pushed another drink towards Paya.

“Link, are you sure?” Paya asked with wide eyes and flushed cheeks, getting redder by the second. Link assumed that a girl so strong would have a higher tolerance than this. He opened his mouth to assure her when the door opened once again. The ceremony must’ve let out by now, Link figuring patrons would arrive soon.

“There you two are!” Zelda’s voice now rang throughout the bar as Paya turned to face her with wide eyes. “The Rito are singing again, and my emotions started to get the best of me. I needed a little peace. I thought I’d find you here after you ran off.” She smiled sadly and took a seat at the bar next to Paya. 

“Your Highness,” The bartender bowed, causing Zelda to wave her off with a smile. “Is there anything I can get you?”

“No, thank you. It’s still rather early.” She laughed as Paya turned away, blushing madly after realizing that it still was in fact very early. “Don’t be embarrassed, it’s a festival. You should be having fun.

“I’m supposed to be your personal guard and I’m in such a state, I apologize princess.” Paya managed, avoiding eye contact with both Link and Zelda. “I should’ve stayed at your side and-” Paya was interrupted by a hiccup that erupted from her as her hand shot up to her mouth. Link stifled a laugh and turned away to spare her any more embarrassment while Zelda simply smiled gently.

“I told you, don’t worry. Impa is the only person who would be upset by me being alone, and she won’t know, right? It’ll be our little secret, okay?” She winked, trying to comfort Paya a bit, noticing how uncomfortable she seemed to be, although it didn’t seem to be working very well. She glanced down to her hands folded in her lap as she sighed, still smiling. “I’m glad today went so well. Everyone seems so happy. I never expected things to feel so  _ normal _ . We still have so much work to do, but it’s as if the kingdom feels whole.”

Paya faced Zelda again, watching her for a moment. “Today was the most fun I’ve had in-,” She thought for a moment. “Ever. I don’t think I’ve ever had as much fun as today. I didn’t feel like your personal guard at all.” Her words were slightly slurred as she spoke. She stared into the full glass before her with a sheepish smile and hazy eyes. “It really feels like I have friends now. With you and Link, I mean. It’s been so lonely in the village. There’s no one around my age, and I’ve devoted most of my time to praying and training. I didn’t even know what I was missing. Hearing stories about the princess and her royal guard from grandma was always so exciting, I longed for the day that the hero would wake and that you both would save Hyrule. To think that you would both be so kind to me and accept me like this. I thought I was merely a castle attendant now but, you treat me as friends.”

Zelda’s eyes softened, her demeanor shifting to a gentler, less noble state. Her body relaxed as she slumped in her seat, something her father chided her about many times. Link watched her out of the corner of his eye, noticing her sudden change in manners. It reminded him of the blurry memories of her pouring herself over Shekiah technology before the calamity, how at ease she seemed. 

“I know how it feels to be lonely.” She rested her head in her hand, leaning on the bar. Paya perked up, looking at her with wide eyes. “One hundred years. I spent that long on my own. With nothing but my own thoughts. I held Ganon for so long on my own, I began to wonder if I’d ever return to my own life. It was selfish of me to worry about such a thing when the entire kingdom was in danger. Maybe it was the malice seeping into my head from keeping him sealed like so, but it was so painful.” Zelda’s gaze shifted to someplace far off. Link noticed this happened often, wondering just how much of a burden the calamity was for her. Of course, it was rough on her, but he had a feeling it was much worse than she let on. “Even now, I realize how many people died because of me. Because I failed my duties until the last second. But, I knew Link would come and save us. All of us. Even if this kingdom is not the one I left, even if hundreds of lives were lost, we were able to save this Hyrule.”

“Princess-”

“Seeing all their faces today made that very clear to me. Seeing the little Rito singing and the Zora children dancing or even Hylians able to run freely in Hyrule field. I realized that while I was unable to protect my friends and family all those years ago, at least we could save what’s left.” Zelda smiled brightly, a smile that could lighten up even the darkest of rooms. “While nothing could ever replace my father or any of the citizens we lost, at least I can meet everyone we did save. The calamity is destroyed, and Hyrule will never see the darkness again. And we’ll make sure of that, together.”

Paya was staring shamelessly at Zelda, tears brimming her eyes. “Princess, you are so strong. I’m so silly for getting emotional over something so small, I didn’t even think that-” Zelda shook her head, keeping her from finishing the statement.

“Our pain is unique. Everyone’s pain is simply relative to themselves. It doesn’t matter how different our experiences are, we still feel hurt all the same, right? No matter how insignificant it may seem, if you were lonely or pained, it mattered to you.” Zelda shuffled in her seat to get closer to Paya, reaching out a hand slowly before cupping her face. She used her thumb to wipe a stray tear as Paya looked up at Zelda. “All that matters is right now. We’re building a new Hyrule together. You’re with us now, right, Link?” 

Link had been watching the scene before him the entire time, hanging on every word of both of the girls. They were pouring their heart out to one another, he had wondered if they had forgotten he was even here. With a small smile, he nodded, as Paya turned to look at him. All thoughts of their awkward encounters together had vanished with their smiles and Paya surprised him by reaching over and pulling him into a hug. As she pulled back, she turned her head, taking a good look at the two of them. 

“Friends,” She sighed happily and rested her head on the bar. “I really have friends.” It wasn’t long before they heard soft snoring from the girl and Zelda gave Link a look of surprise.

“I knew it would be too strong for the girl.” The Gerudo woman chuckled and Link turned to her in surprise. “Not the first time someone’s passed out in my tavern. Happened all the time back home. You should take her back to her quarters. She’ll sleep well tonight. I would take her myself but I assume it’s in the castle, yes, Princess?”

Zelda nodded swiftly, keeping her soft smile from before, yet holding herself in a more suitable position for the princess. Apparently, she had forgotten about the woman as well.

“We’ll get her to her room.” She announced, pulling out a small bag of rupees and placing it before the woman. “Thank you for your service. I can see why Link comes here often.” Link turned away bashfully, not liking the implications of the statement. 

“Thank you, princess, for  _ your _ service.” The woman bowed slightly before standing and meeting Zelda face to face. “For a safer kingdom. For our home.”

Zelda stared for a moment, seeming as if she was about to cry, but braved a smile as Link picked Paya up off of the barstool. They thanked the Gerudo woman again and headed out with Zelda leading the way through the hidden passages throughout the town they had rebuilt so no one would see them and think the worst. They both knew if Impa had caught a glimpse of Paya in this state, they would both be chided. After all, Impa had asked her to take care of Paya. 

“You’ve been rather quiet.” Zelda mused as they made their way through a side entrance of the castle near the guest quarters. Link laughed lightly before responding.

“I thought you liked me better this way, princess.” He countered, shifting Paya in his grip as she mumbled something incoherent in her sleep.

“I’ll always like you no matter how annoying you are now.” Zelda rolled her eyes, yet giggling a bit. “But you didn’t say a single word after I entered. I’m sure you had something to say.”

Link shrugged. “I didn’t want to interrupt.” 

“She’s very sweet. It’s clear she’s been pained for some time now. Just like us. I wonder what happened to her parents. Impa’s never spoken of it to me. I couldn’t imagine she would want to if it was as bad as I assume. We’re very similar indeed, I would say.” Zelda pondered aloud, before reaching Paya’s room. “Come, lie her down.” Link followed his orders and met Zelda back in the corridor where she was waiting. She was looking into the room, watching Paya’s peaceful face. “She’s very cute. I don’t know what you don’t see in her.” 

Link’s face changed in an instant, his mouth open in surprise and his hands shot up in defense. 

“I’m joking.” She assured him, leaning against the door frame still watching Paya. “I never got to talk with you about your chat with Sidon either. How did it go?” 

“Things are a lot clearer now.” He leaned against the opposite frame and sighed lightly. “I’m just not sure what to do next. I don’t know how to go about it all.”

“Just follow what feels right. It seems like she’s forgiven you quite easily. All you had to do was get her drunk.” She teased as Link scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“I didn’t mean to get her that far gone. I didn’t realize one drink would knock her out.”

“Not everyone visits the bars as much as you do.” She retorted. “I hate chiding you about this, but you’ve gotten so much better about your habits since the calamity, and it seems that lately, you’ve reverted back to that way of living. Does this nonsense about feelings really have you this stressed?” 

“Zelda, I’d really rather not talk about this anymore. I’m totally sober when I’m on duty, and I’ve continued to do my job the same way, why does what I do in my off time matter? Besides, you said yourself that it’s a festival. That we should enjoy ourselves.”

“Because I’m worried, Link.” Zelda’s demeanor softened. “You aren’t happy when you go there. Months after everything happened, you were still having those nightmares and were drinking to ease the pain, but now, what? You’re afraid of feelings?” She spoke quietly, but her words still seemed to pack a punch the more she spoke. “Everyone was so happy today. I meant what I said back there, it feels whole for the first time in one-hundred years. I’m happy with the kingdom we’ve created, together.”

“And I’m happy with it too, it has nothing to do with the kingdom at all, okay? I don’t want to talk about it.”

“So you admit something is wrong?”

Link sighed, trying not to get frustrated. Zelda was simply asking him a question any friend would. She said herself she was worried about him, why was he being so difficult. His head seemed to buzz as he pushed off the wall with ease. 

“I’m just feeling a little lost. That’s all.” He admitted, causing her to look at him sideways.

“I’ll never understand how you of all people could overthink such simple things.” He watched her with a furrowed brow as she started pacing aimlessly in the corridor outside of Paya’s room. “It’s obvious you're both madly in love with each other. What is stopping you?” Link shifted his gaze to the floor, wondering once again how something so silly could instill such fear into the so-called “courageous” hero of Hyrule. “What happened last night?”

“Nothing. We kissed, then we went our separate ways. I haven’t even spoken to him today.” 

“You kissed?” Zelda’s eyes widened as her pacing halted and stared at him with a grin. “Was it good?”

“Zelda-”

“I’m just teasing you. You’re very easy to rile up, you know.” She laughed lightly before noticing that his arms were crossed and he was staring off somewhere distant. “You’re so difficult when you’re unsure of yourself. Look, anyone can tell that he is head over heels for you just from the way he watches you. You have nothing to be worried about. If you like him too, which I know you do, just let it happen. Everything will be okay, Link.” He looked up at her once again and smiled.

“You really always know what to say, huh?” He shook his head and chuckled reaching out an arm for her to grab onto. “I’ll walk you to your room, it’s pretty late.” She stared at it for a moment before turning her face away, an uneasy smile painted across her own face and a red tint beginning to cover her ears. 

“I think I should stay here and watch over her. Make sure she’s okay tonight. After all, I couldn’t let Impa down.” She explained.

Link pulled back his arm, but his grin remained plastered on him. “Is that the only reason, princess?” She scoffed. “You wouldn’t happen to have a crush on your new guard, would you?”

“That is quite absurd, Link. You really should let up drinking, you know. It impairs your sense of thought. I don’t know where you would even come up with that idea.”

“You forget how easily I can read  _ you _ , princess. It was as if I didn’t even exist there. You two have chemistry. And you did call her cute, right?”

“Well, so did you!”

“Okay, okay,” He laughed. “I’ll let your servants know where you’ll be staying tonight. I’ll give them an excuse as well. Get some rest, Zelda.” He approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry for upsetting you. I’ll see you in the morning. Tomorrow is for Daruk, right? Wouldn’t he be happy to see it all?” He looked at her once more, that gentle smile still lingering before he walked away. 

And with that he was gone, disappearing from Zelda’s sight as he rounded the corner of the hall. She sighed and turned back to Paya who was turning over in her sleep. Zelda walked into the room, pulling the large door shut behind her. She approached the bed with quiet steps as if any slight sound would wake her. Pulling up a chair that was sitting near the bed, she sat down and folded her arms on the bed near Paya’s head. 

“Sorry about Link.” She began to speak quietly, her fingers stroking Paya’s hair, working out any tangles in it. “He’s never been the best with expressing how he feels. It’s funny, actually, he always speaks his mind, yet he doesn’t seem to know what he even wants.” Her eyes fell. “I worry about him. At least I know who I am. Link is still stuck between who he was and who he is now. I don’t blame him for his silly habits, I’m not angry with him, it just seems so, unlike the Link I know. I just don’t understand what could bring these habits back again. Is there something he’s not telling me?” Paya muttered something in her sleep, turning over towards Zelda. She halted for a second, before settling back into a comfortable position and resting her head on the bed. “Forgive me, it feels nice to have someone to talk to other than Link. Even if you can’t hear me, it’s better than my diary. I hope we truly can become friends.” Paya shifted again, startling Zelda. She watched her with wide eyes, wondering if she was actually awake before Paya nuzzled her head into the pillow, a smile growing on her face. Zelda laughed quietly. “You really are cute, you know?”

-

Link was walking swiftly through the halls of the castle, dying for some rest before a familiar patch of red and white clouded his vision. Of course, what were the odds that out of the dozens of people staying in this castle, the one that he was absolutely trying to avoid was right before him. He ducked behind a pillar, praying to Hylia that he wouldn’t travel this way. He peeked around the column, unsure which direction Sidon was heading.

“Link! There you are, do you have any idea where the princess is?” Link jumped and whirled around to be face to face with one of Zelda’s servants. “I’m sorry!” She squeaked, noticing Link’s discomfort. “Impa told us that her highness was under Paya’s watch and that you were not on duty today, but we can’t find either of them.”

Link sighed with relief and stood up a bit straighter. “The princess is staying in Paya’s room tonight. Paya wasn’t feeling well and Zelda was worried and wouldn’t leave her side. A guard will be stationed outside the room, so you don’t have to worry about anything.” He explained, nodding politely to the small Hylian before him. She bowed and thanked him quickly before scurrying off in the opposite direction. He watched her leave and leaned back against the pillar.

“Little one!” The ever so familiar voice boomed throughout the hall, causing Link to freeze once again. “What are you doing cooped up here? The festival is still in full swing!” Sidon cocked his head, that ever-persistent grin upon his face.

“I was just about to go to bed, actually. Zelda has retired for the night as well, I figured I should be up early tomorrow.” Link explained, avoiding Sidon’s eyes. Why was he so nervous, anyway? “Why are you here? I mean, like you said-”

“Ah, no reason. Perhaps it was a bit too hectic for me.” Sidon rushed out, but Link could tell there was something he was hiding. “I, too, was about to retire. Though, if you’d like some company, I wouldn’t refuse to join you.” 

Link finally met his gaze. Sidon was never very bold, his words often danced around what he really wanted to say. Perhaps it was because of his status, or maybe he was simply shy in nature. The closer they became, the more open Sidon had become, though when it came to feelings like that day at the domain or even the night before, it seemed Sidon and Link were both the kind of people who ran away from what they really wanted. It was a surprise to Link to see the Zora openly asking Link for his time, be it a convoluted statement, it got the point across perfectly clear to Link. His head still faintly buzzed, and he knew that he should be getting to bed soon regardless if he wanted to be rested for tomorrow, but something inside of him was begging him to take him somewhere.

And when Sidon was being so bold, how could he refuse?

-

“You really do know every nook and cranny of this castle, don’t you?”

“The day I first came here after I woke up, I spent ages searching for the place. I checked out every inch that was available to me. Scoped the place out until I was strong enough to go against him.” Link explained, running his hand against the stone wall as they walked through one of the underground passages. “And rebuilding the place has made it even easier to know what passage leads where. It’s like this place is my own playground.”

“All of Hyrule is your playground.” Sidon smiled as his eyes roamed the lantern-lit tunnel. “I can’t imagine what i must be like to wander the kingdom and explore the wild. I’ve rarely been outside Lanayru. I’d love to see the Gerudo desert or Death Mountain! I hear all kinds of stories about the world but I’ve seen so little of it.”

“You would shrivel up in the desert.” Link chuckled, imagining Sidon in such extreme climates. “Maybe one day we can go on an adventure together.”

“Together?” 

“Yeah, I’d love to show you Hyrule. Who would be a better guide?” Link turned to face Sidon to see him standing there, mouth agape. Link furrowed his brow, wondering why he looked so surprised. 

“You would do that for me?” Sidon asked, his eyes wide and his tail wagging gently. 

“Of course, I would. We’re friends after all.”

“Yes, friends,” Sidon repeated, copying Link’s previous motion, and ran his hands along the cool stone. It reminded him of the stone along the cliffs that surrounded his home. It was strange, it seemed as though those words hurt Sidon. But that is what they agreed upon right? Sidon said it himself, they were friends, so why did it hurt him to hear it aloud? They continued walking through the tunnel that led to Link’s own room. Link had no clue why he was doing this, but Sidon seemed to insist he show him around the castle. His mind was still reeling from the night before, trying to navigate the murky waters of feelings, and figuring out what exactly was going on in his head and why this was all so overwhelming to him. 

It was all so complicated to him, he never understood how some people could wordlessly communicate these types of things. Since he woke, he’d been on his own for the most part, traversing the land, defeating monsters, scavenging for food. He got along with almost anyone he spoke to, but this was something entirely different. It was just as Paya had told him, he didn’t know anything about love. He wondered briefly how Zelda seemed so versed on the subject. She speaks as though she’s navigated these feelings before somehow. 

“Little one,” Sidon broke the silence that had formed, causing Link to stop and turn around. Sidon had taken to using this nickname recently, and something about it seemed to always cause Link’s heart to beat five times faster than it should. “Perhaps we should talk.” 

Link’s eyes opened wide before turning back around and continuing through the path. “Sure we can talk about anything.” He said, sounding very forced and trying to hide his uneasiness. “Here, we’re about to enter the corridor. This is where the guards stay. Zelda insisted I have my old room back after all these years.” Hylia, why did they have to go to his bedroom?

“I think we both know what we should talk about, Link. Avoiding it will do us no good.” 

Link halted in front of one of many large doors. 

“It’s not much, but I’m rarely staying at the castle anyway, and it’s pretty cozy. Much cozier than some of the inn’s around Hyrule and-”

“I can’t believe I’m the one who’s calm here.” Sidon shook his head, a frown donned upon his face. “Just last night you said nothing would change between us and that we have nothing to worry about and here you are. You’ve been avoiding me all day and then you ran away during your speech. I’m worried about you.” 

“Join the club.” Link grumbled as he opened the door and walked into his room, but halted when he didn’t hear Sidon’s jewelry clanking behind him. He spun around and found Sidon hadn’t moved an inch, still frowning, though a hint of blue had appeared on his cheeks. “You can come in.”

“I will not come in until you promise we can talk.”

“There’s nothing to talk about.” Link shook his own head.

“Then why have you ignored me all day? You even hid from me before bringing me here.” Sidon’s voice was surprisingly soft, and Link couldn’t help but think he seemed small. Or at least as small as he could possibly look. “If you do not wish to pursue me, then so be it. I will not mind, but, I simply assumed that you liked me as well.” He looked down at the floor. “But perhaps not.”

Link stared at him for a moment, but his gaze shifted when he heard voices in the hall. Some other guards were turning in for the night, it seemed. In an instant, he realized that they should not be having this conversation in the open. He ran up to Sidon, forgoing words entirely, and pulled him into the room.

Or at least tried to.

Apparently, Sidon was firm on staying outside until Link caved in because as Link tugged on his wrist, Sidon was taken by such surprise, instead of following the Hylian, he tumbled over on top of him, knocking the breath out of Link. Thankful, he was still close enough to the door to swing it shut with his foot, so no one could see the events that had unfolded. 

“You really are quite strong, Link!” Sidon pushed himself up, his arms on either side of Link’s head before finally realizing their compromising position. His face immediately lit up a bright shade of blue and began stuttering like a madman. “I-I didn’t realize-” Sidon lifted himself up to his feet as Link propped himself on his elbows, looking up at him. Sidon met his eyes and instantly looked away. “Aren’t you going to get up?”

Link watched him for a moment as he fiddled with the whistle around his neck. He’d never seen this behavior from him before, it was almost cute to watch, but Link couldn’t help but wonder what caused it. 

“So, what did you want to talk about?”

“Link, have you been paying any attention to what I’m saying?” Sidon whirled back around. “Why are you still down there?” He seemed a little annoyed, and while something inside of Link was interested in this side of the Zora that he’d never seen before, Link didn’t want to upset him. He got up swiftly and dusted off his tunic.

“I didn’t mean to ignore you all day.”

“That’s a lie.”

“I didn’t want to.” Sidon huffed in response. “I mean it.” He sighed and took a seat on his bed. “I’m just a little overwhelmed with everything that’s been going on.” 

Sidon crossed his arms over his chest, his face still slightly blue. “So you do not return my feelings?”

“I never said that!” Link retorted, his own face growing hot. 

“Then what do you say?”

It was strange, really. Link had never seen Sidon so straight forward before. He was never afraid to speak his mind, but he was always so kind with his words, so careful. He wasn’t sure if Sidon was upset or nervous or even both. He was asking Link directly what he thought of him. How was everyone so much bolder than he was? Wasn’t he the courageous one? Besides, wasn’t he the one who agreed they shouldn’t be awkward around each other? That they were friends? Wasn’t he just thinking how at ease he felt with Sidon the night before? Why now was he so uneasy, then? The questions seemed to pile up in his mind, leaving him flustered and unsure of himself.

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I don’t like you.” Link finally managed. “I’ve been ignoring you  _ because  _ I like you.” He was staring at the ground now, not daring to look at Sidon’s face. “I’m so unsure of myself lately. Every move I make I feel like I’m being watched, every choice I make feels like it’s being judged. All these things I’m feeling for the first time, they feel so new, and that shouldn’t make me nervous, but it does. Because what if I ruin it? I’m starting to see why I was so silent in my past life.”

Sidon’s face softened. He unfolded his arms and crossed to where Link was seated. Kneeling down hesitantly, Sidon gently placed a hand on Link’s knee, causing him to look up and find himself face to face with the Zora he had been hiding from all day. 

“Little one, I didn’t mean to upset you,” Sidon spoke in that soft voice that seemed to soothe Link already. “I was so worried that I ruined our friendship by going too far. I was so wrapped up in my own worries, I neglected the thought of your own.” Sidon’s hand tentatively reached his other hand up to cup Link’s face. His eyes widened when he felt a teardrop on his thumb. “I didn’t mean to make you cry.”

“I’m not crying.” He didn’t know why he was lying when Sidon was inches away from him.

Link had rarely cried in front of anyone. Honestly, he couldn’t remember ever crying in front of anyone at all. What did this Zora do to him to make him feel this many emotions at a time? He wished Sidon wasn’t so close. He wished Sidon couldn’t see him like this. He was in his most vulnerable state in front of someone he considered a true friend, but it felt so wrong. He should be stronger right?

“Link, it’s okay to cry,” Sidon assured, wiping a tear from his cheek. Link shook his head softly.

“I don’t want you to see me like this.”

“Like what? A human being?”

“I don’t want you to see me this weak.” Link whispered. Sidon frowned and shifted his gaze towards his hand on Link’s knee.

“I remember when I first found out that Mipha died.” He said as Link’s eyes widened. “I swore to myself that I wouldn’t cry, because I knew she wouldn’t want me to. She’d tell me to ‘Cheer up and be strong!’ even if I was sad. And I was unbearably sad. How could I watch over the domain without her? Who else would teach me cool new tricks as she did? I lost my best friend, my only sister, and I refused to cry.”

“Sidon you-” Link whispered once again but was cut off by another stroke of Sidon’s thumb.

“And then one day, it was like everything I had been holding in came out all at once. It was years later when they placed that statue of my dear sister in the domain, and the moment I saw it, I lost it. I missed her- I still miss her terribly. It doesn’t make you any less of a person to feel or cry. I bottled up everything I felt because I wanted to be strong for her, but now I realize, she would’ve loved me all the same. She wouldn’t look down on you crying. If I know my sister at all, I know she would comfort you until you felt better.” Sidon grinned. “And I will too.”

Link looked at him through blurry eyes. There was his Sidon. He smiled faintly and threw his arms around the Zora’s neck. Sidon froze for just a moment, but returned the embrace, doing just as he promised. He would stay here forever if Link asked him to. He would climb mountains, cross the desert, or traverse Death Mountain if that meant keeping Link happy. He would gladly stay by Link’s side until the end of time because she had recently realized he loved Link more than words could amount. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you.” Link said, his words muffled by Sidon’s shoulder. “I should listen to Zelda more often.” Sidon chuckled and it seemed to reverberate through Link’s whole body.

“And I should thank Zelda. Don’t apologize, it was foolish of me to assume such things without taking your feelings into consideration.” 

Link pulled back from the embrace and stared into Sidon’s eyes. “Thank you, Sidon. For being there for me. I’m learning that I’m not alone on my journey anymore. I have so many things I’m still trying to learn, and I hope you’ll be by my side while I do.”

Sidon grinned again, his eyes sparkling. “I’ll always be by your side Link.”

Link smiled as well, his tears long forgotten as he leaned in to kiss Sidon. It was short and sweet, but Link swore that even Sidon’s touch lit his nerves on fire. The hand that had been idle on Link’s knee had made its way up to Link’s other cheek as they kissed again. 

“To be perfectly precise, you did say you liked me, right?” Sidon inquired, cocking his head slightly, his smile still glued onto his face. Link laughed and pulled him closer.

“You tell me.” 

And they were on each other once again.   
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the way this update took 6 months :((

**Author's Note:**

> I got way too into writing this. I've been meaning to write some zelda for ages and finally got around to it and am very excited to put this out! hope you enjoyed!


End file.
